La Douleur D'un Coeur Brisé
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Pendant le 4X01. Quels sont les sentiments de Regina? SQ of course !


Salut ! Encore un OS ...

* * *

Son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux. La douleur prit la place du bonheur, elle envahit ses pores, son âme, son esprit mais surtout son coeur.

Ca fait mal, elle le sait.

Les larmes brouillent sa vue.

Elle n'y croit pas. Son bonheur tout juste trouvé, s'envole de nouveau pour laisser place à une douleur indescriptible.

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours le coeur brisé? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

Elle n'entends pas les excuses d'Emma Swan, cette stupide femme qui avait arraché son bonheur. Elle ne voit que Robin serrer sa femme dans ses bras, tellement heureux de la retrouver. Sa mâchoire se serre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle dit des horreurs à celle qui a toujours été là pour elle, à la défendre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, elle ne ressent que cette douleur lancinante, décidée à ne pas la lâcher.

Pourquoi la-lâcherait-elle après tout? C'était une méchante, elle ne mérite pas d'être heureuse. Oh non, elle ne méritait que la souffrance et la haine.

Son corps se déplace pour sortir de ce restaurant, les appels de Swan se font de plus en plus puissants mais elle n'y répond pas. Pourquoi faire? Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle sent une main la retenir, elle voit les yeux d'Emma remplis de culpabilité, de douleur, d'excuses silencieuses. Elle voit ses lèvres bouger, sans doute pour s'excuser. Elle lui balance de nouveau des horreurs à la figure, n'ayant aucune conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

Elle voit Robin sortir du restaurant, lui présenter sa femme.

Marianne, celle qui a tout gâché.

Cette femme lui hurle qu'elle est un monstre devant son fils, Emma, Snow, David et Robin. Cette idiote ne savait pas qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus l'Evil Queen, elle ne sait rien d'elle. Pourquoi venait-elle l'insulter?

Elle tourne sur ses talons et s'en alla, laissant les personnes sur place. Emma avait peut-être tenté de la rattraper. Oh, elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle la rattrape. Si ce stupide pirate à une seule main ne l'avait pas retenue.

Elle est dans sa grande maison, sa seule compagnie est une bouteille de whisky, elle veut quelque chose de plus fort, mais cela n'est pas raisonnable. Si Henry la voyait dans cet état, il aurait honte. Elle se force à poser ce maudit verre, mais en vain. Elle veux oublier la douleur dans son coeur, qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait.

On toque à la porte.

Alors silencieusement, elle se place derrière la porte.

Elle entend Emma s'excuser, lui promettre de lui donner sa fin heureuse. Elle l'entend faire demi-tour pour partir.

Elle soupire doucement. Et les larmes prirent de nouveau de l'ampleur, la douleur lui revint à la figure de plein fouet. Elle se relève en tremblotant.

Elle devait trouver son portable. Elle avait besoin de la présence de la Sauveuse. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la réconforterait.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. La cause ?

Regina l'appelle. Elle y réponds rapidement. Elle entend la souffrance de la jeune femme, elle ne parle pas, mais Emma sait qu'il faut qu'elle aille lui tenir compagnie, elle sait que la Reine a besoin d'elle.

Alors elle fait demi-tour, partant chez Regina.

Elle est arrivée, elle court jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvre sans demander la permission. Elle sait que sa brune ne lui en voudra pas. Elle court jusque dans le petit salon.

Elle voit Regina dans un état déplorable, son coeur se serre. Des cadavres de bouteilles alcoolisées gisent autour d'elle. Elle a mal de voir ça. Sa Reine qui souffre par sa faute. Elle se précipite sur celle qu'elle aime depuis tellement longtemps.

La Reine accepte ses bras ouverts, elle y pleure dedans. Emma sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire. Il faut juste la laisser exposer ses sentiments enfouis depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Regina sait qu'Emma sera toujours là pour elle. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que la blonde lui trouvait. Elle a compris maintenant. Emma a réussi à briser sa carapace, et voir dessous. Alors lorsqu'elle pleure dans ses bras, elle ne se sent pas faible. Elle se sent à sa place.

Soudain la douleur disparaît peu à peu, pour laisser place à un sentiment de plénitude, un sentiment d'amour.

Alors elle relève les yeux, elle voit ces yeux émeraudes pleurer pour elle, elle voit toute la souffrance de la blonde.

Elle ne veut pas qu'elle pleure. Elle ne veux pas qu'elle souffre d'avoir arraché son semblant de bonheur. D'ailleurs pourrait-on appeler cela bonheur? Elle ne pense pas. Elle ne veut pas Robin, elle le sait maintenant. Ce n'est pas l'homme des bois qu'elle veut auprès d'elle.

C'est la Sauveuse qu'elle voulait, du plus profond de son âme. Voir ses yeux verts rieurs à chaque blague idiote dont elle avait le secret, sentir son corps contre le sien, avoir une égale qui s'opposerait à elle si de mauvaises décisions étaient prises, c'est elle qu'elle veut.

Qui a dit que Regina Mills n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle veut? Personne encore. Elle sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques, à en juger la tendresse dans les yeux de la blonde qui lui caresse le dos comme pour la consoler.

Pourquoi la consoler? Elle n'avait plus mal. Elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments envers elle.

Alors elle se redresse lentement et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Cette dernière répond à son baiser tout aussi tendrement qu'elle.

Regina sent les larmes de son amour dévaler sur ses joues, elle rompt le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle essuie les larmes de sa Sauveuse, elle lui chuchote de ne pas pleurer, cela ne sert à rien. La blonde lui répond que c'est des larmes de joies, et la serre contre elle. Elle lui promet de la rendre heureuse, de tous les moyens possibles.

La Reine l'embrasse de nouveau. Ce baiser est plus appuyé, plus furieux, plus désespéré, plus amoureux. Elle sait qu'Emma Swan est sa fin heureuse.

« Je t'aime, Regina...» Chuchote la blonde quand le baiser prend fin et que leurs fronts sont collés.

« Je t'aime aussi, Emma.» Elle lui répond.

**THE END**

* * *

Euh... Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et c'est sorti comme ça. Inutile de dire que ça m'a un peu émue... Je me suis mise à la place de Regina, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent quand Robin l'a quittée. J'ai aussi ressentis la même chose, dans ma vie. Mais je m'en suis remise. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, je sais qu'il n'y a pas trop de dialogues, que ça change de ma façon d'écrire. Envoyez les critiques, les appréciations, les tomates pour les OutlawQueen et les CaptainSwan, haha !

Je vais vous dire une chose: je supporte les ships OQ et CS, mais les hommes ne correspondent pas vraiment aux deux femmes, elles sont faites pour être ensembles d'après moi, qui a vu une telle alchimie entre deux personnes? Ce qu'elles partagent est puissant, et ce n'est pas les ships OQ et CS qui vont enlever cette alchimie.

Des fois, j'ai envie de dire aux scénaristes, pourquoi nous mettre du SQ en permanence si elles ne sont pas en couple..? C'est pénible pour mon coeur... Haha

Cependant pour mon autre OS, vous semblez demander une suite. Peut-être que j'en ferais une mais je ne suis pas sûre. A moins que vous m'encouragiez :p et que vous me poussez à faire un bonus pour la suite :p ...

Merci encore si vous avez pris la peine de lire ce pavé complètement inutile...

Bonne nuit et cette fois-ci définitivement haha... Je vous aime !

EvilQueen15.


End file.
